Opposites Attract
by Silent Fire 18
Summary: Haven't you all wondered how Richard and Nicole got together? Well, this is my perceptive on that matter! Requested by BlackAcez.


This is another one-shot! Yes, I know. I have a bunch more. Well, this one was a request by BlackAcez. I hope you all enjoy!

I walked into Ms. Simian's class, zipping up my jacket.

"Late again, loser!" she laughed. I went and sat down.

Ms. Simian always despised me. I never knew why…

You all are wondering who am I?

Well, I am 15 year old blue cat named Nicole. I didn't really have friends. My temper got in the way of that. But I was an excellent student. I got A's on my report card. I was an amazing athlete. But, like I said, my anger is a problem. I got _very_ competitive. That was good for the team, but if we lost, I would destroy all the lockers and shit like that.

But today was different. We had a new kid.

"Class this is Richard Watterson." Ms. Simian said, motioning her right hand to a pink rabbit who looked terrified.

"H-Hi…" he said quietly. Ms. Simian motioned him to a seat between a banana and me. He sat down and looked at his desk the whole time. I could tell he hated it here. He probably missed his friends where he used to be. I felt sorry for him.

"Hi!" I said quietly.

"Oh, hey…" he said quietly.

I extended my hand (paw? Whatever… you know what I mean.). He just gave me a puzzled look.

"You're supposed to shake it…" I whispered to him. He shook my hand. I think I gripped too hard, because he retreated his hand and stroked it.

"Sorry!" I apologized.

He just gave me a dirty look. I sighed and payed attention to the board.

After class I noticed our lockers were next to each other.

"Hi!" I said.

"What?" he said. I could tell he was angry. Just then, some one pulled him aside. I could hear what he was saying. 'Thank god for cat ears.' I thought as I eavesdropped.

"Don't talk to her, man! She is crazy!" said a random kid.

"Yeah man. She is bad news." Said another.

"Don't worry! We will watch your back!" said a third.

"Thanks, guys." Richard said and walked away.

I was crushed by this. I mean, sure I had fits and destroyed stuff, but jeez. Crazy? I didn't think so, but whatever.

I was glad that the day was over. I ran home and went to my bed to take a nap.

**~Two hours later~**

I woke up and noticed it was supper time. I ran down stairs and took a whiff.

'Salmon!' my mind screamed. Salmon was my favorite. Hey, if you were a cat, what would your favorite food be? Corn? That's what I thought…

My mouth was watering. "Can I try some, mom?" I asked with big eyes.

"Not until its cooked enough, sweetie." She said. I slumped and went upstairs to take a shower. I made it a quick one. I couldn't wait for dinner. I got out and dried myself off. My fur was poofy. I grabbed a brush and brushed it smooth. I put my clothes on and ran downstairs.

Dinner was delicious. I went outside and fooled around for a couple hours. There is only so long until you gotta go outside, you know?

I saw Richard riding a bike down the street. I waved to him but he ignored me. 'What did I do? Cant I have just one friend?' I thought. I started to get angry. 'Cool it, Nicole. Just go up and talk to him tomorrow!' I thought.

The Next Day

I went to my locker and grabbed everything I needed for the day. I noticed Richard walking down the hall. I went to the fountain and got some water. By the time I finished, he was at his locker. I approached him.

"Hey!" I said cheerily.

"What do you want?" he snapped. He said it kind of loud. Everyone turned around in fear for the new guy. They gave him worried looks. Some were signaling to cool it.

"Cant we just talk?" I asked.

"Why would you want to talk to me?" he said. I could see he was angry. Some people ran away.

"Maybe I wanted to, you know, be friends. But maybe I was wrong. You _are _a dick!" I spat at him.

He looked taken a back by this.

I was starting to get angry. I guess others saw this too and more ran.

"Quit being a little bitch and go destroy something…" he said and turned his back.

That word ringed in my head.

Bitch

**Bitch**

**BITCH **

BITCH

I ran to his locker door and tore it off and threw it. It crashed into a water fountain, making it come off the pipe and letting water spew up. He looked terrified.

"**DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? OR DO I HAVE TO RIP YOUR SPINE IN HALF TO MAKE MY POINT?" **I said. It was just him and me in the hallway now.

I could tell he was petrified. I stomped away, ripping locker doors as I did. I refused to talk to him after that.

It had been a couple of months since my 'episode' at the school. I may as well have took an eraser and erased him. I didn't look at him. Acknowledge him. Speak of him. Anything to do with him, I turned away.

Then one day, he spoke to me. I think I scarred him for months.

I turned around with haste. I saw him flinch.

"What?" I spat at him.

"W-Well…"

"Wells are for water! What do you want?" I said, more agitated.

"The dance is coming up, and I wondered if you wanted to go with me?" he said quietly.

I was about to pound him, but I stopped. I was taken a back. Nobody wanted to do anything with me…

"Sure… but remember what I said a couple months ago…" I said as I turned to leave.

"And that is how me and your father met. Any more questions? Good. Now up to bed!" Nicole said to her kids.

Whoa! Twist ending, huh? Yeah, I know. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Again, all BlackAcez idea, so kudos to him! Uhhh. Any requests, PM me or put it in a review!

**TAWOG belongs to Ben Bocquelet.**


End file.
